Eyes of a Goddess
by Hopeless27
Summary: Chapter one, LokiOC anyways, The gang travels around to the forest of a mysterious girl with a dark past. The enigma of eternity and lost hope. Another day of the unexpected and another lost hope. They move on to another journey filled with expectations..
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Category: angst/romance**

**Summary: The gang travels to through a forest and meets a goddess.**

**Characters: The gang and oc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok**

**Please excuse my horrible grammar… .**

* * *

She sensed them, long before they were even here, long before they trespassed. She felt her very soul stir at these intruders. She bent down to pluck a flower…_how droll_…

**The gang:**

"Chaos…."

"What?"

"Can we please stop? It's almost sunset!" A pretty cleric begged.

"When we find a safe place we can stop!" Chaos replied.

"But…"

"NO BUTS IRIS!"

"Hey,"

"Loki?"

"There's a strange atmosphere in this forest, be on your guard." It was Fenris that said what was on Loki's mind.

"Got it," Chaos' hand instinctively went to his sword.

_"Stranger, you trespass here…"_ A strange, soft, almost musical voice rang through the forest.

"I don't know who you are but your name isn't written on this forest!" Chaos called out.

_"Stranger, state your name."_

"I will, if you state yours first." Chaos returned.

_"… Iduna…or Idun if you prefer…Idun of the golden apples."_

"Idun?" Iris was surprised, "The goddess of youth?"

"IDUN!" An excited voice screamed beside them. "Idun! In Midgar?"

"Why it cannot be…Fenris?" A silhouetted of a womanly figure appeared between two trees, her long hair was gently blowing in the wind and her slender figure standing straight and poised.

"Idun! What brings you to Midgar?"

"Freya…" The woman stepped out of the shadow, she was a beautiful woman, almost perfect, with long black straight hair that cascaded down her shoulders in shiny onyx locks. Her eyes were of the deepest blue, like the depths of the ocean with a hint of green in it. They were round and innocent, they didn't match the rest of her stately body. Her nose was straight and Grecian and her lips were round cherries, small and luscious. She had a pointed chin, so elegant and smooth. Her figure was perfection, a delicious morsel of white creamy skin with a thin elegant figure of creamy flesh.

"Idun, you're physical appearance has changed…except for your eyes." Fenris walked towards the lady as if they were old friends.

"I could say the same about you Fenris," Idun laughed, a wonderful sound, of tinkling bells and of sweet mountain waterfalls. "Who are these friends of yours?"

"Can you not sense him?"

"_Him?_"

"Balder…" Fenris smiled, "It's Chaos now…"

"Could he be the one…with the red hair?" Idun's eyes flashed up.

"Yes," Fenris smiled.

"Balder!" Idun ran towards Chaos and gave him a hug, "Oh how I've missed you so!"

"Balder…?" Chaos's look was one caught off guard and Iris looked like she wanted to strangle something, Loki, thankfully, averted his eyes and gazed at a mushroom.

"I'm Chaos…"

"Oh…Balder…I mean Chaos…you do not remember?" Idun asked good-naturedly.

"NO," Chaos's mood was suddenly sullen.

"Aw, that's a shame, for I remember you…" Idun turned to the assassin and the cleric, "And who are these?"

"Assassin Loki and Iris Irene," Fenris said.

"What an unlikely group, a warlock, a rune knight, a cleric and an assassin!" Idun laughed.

"Um...Chaos…may we not go? I'm hungry!" Iris pleaded Chaos.

"Oh, It's almost sunset. You mustn't go on, stay the night at my temple!"

"Temple?" Fenris asked, surprised

"Yes, did I not say? How thoughtless of me, I am a priestess at a temple now." The girl giggled, "Can you think of a less likely profession for me?"

"True, I cannot." Fenris smiled.

"Oh we would be glad to stay, would we not, Chaos?" Iris looked pleadingly at Chaos' eyes.

"Well, if you say so Iris."

The gang followed Idun as she walked back towards the temple, in her arms held a basket of golden apples. They soon reached a clearing and as Idun held up her hand, a temple formed in front of them. She opened the large n shaped gates with a flick of her hand and walked in. With another flick of her hand, a door opened to the right.

"Please sit down," She entered the room and several chairs came out. "Dinner should be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Chaos and Iris said and as if on queue, many plates full of steaming food appeared on the table and four goblets of warm mulled wine thrust themselves at the guest, Idun was no where to be seen.

"To be able to command such magic casually, she must be strong." Loki noted.

"She is a goddess." Fenris replied and started eating.

_It's going to be a new moon tonight._ Idun thought as she gazed upon the setting sun. _I have a bad feeling about this._

_Princess, princess, tell me your thoughts. _A voice said in her head.

_Odin!_ She thought and shook her head, _I'm becoming gullible._

Idun walked towards the room where the four heroes were resting and smiled her gentle smile. "If you are finished eating, I'll show you to your respective rooms."

"Okay!" Iris yawned, "I'm so tired, I haven't slept or bathed in such a long time!"

"If it is a bath you want, I'll gladly take you." Idun smiled.

"A BATH?!?!" Iris's look was one of pure delight. "I can't believe it!"

"Ha ha, I'll take that as a yes," Idun walked out, "Gentlemen, your rooms are to your left and ladies, to your right." Idun pointed the rooms out. "The baths are open air on the ground floor in the back."

"Thank you!" Iris hugged the surprised goddess and smelled her faint damask rose scent.

"No problem," Idun smiled and walked away, upon turning, she noticed the eyes of the assassin on her with a wondering expression upon his face. She smiled brightly at him but he looked away as if ignoring her. Idun left.

"Well then," Iris turned, "I intend to make use of that bath as soon as possible, come Fenris!" She half-dragged the warlock towards their rooms.

**Meanwhile:**

Idun sat in her rooms, toying the flower she plucked and held it between her fingers. "I wonder, I wonder." She gazed out at the forest, strangely tranquil. "Something is about to happen." She crushed the flower unconsciously and the broken pieces fell on the ground.

"Really?" A voice came from the far side of the room.

"A dark presence is approaching." She said to Loki.

"So it isn't just me…"

"ANYHOW….you should be getting some rest, your journey hasn't been easy." Idun returned to her smiling state. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it!"

"…" Loki walked out.

Idun turned on her senses and sat down, biting into one of her golden apples and waiting…waiting for the intruder. At last, the snap of a twig indicated that the presence has come, she grabbed her sorcerer's sword: _Apocalypse, _and walked out onto the courtyard.

"Who dares disturb the forest?" She asked.

"Oh my, if it isn't sweet Idun?" Arkana smiled.

"You dare provoke an asgardian?"

"You are no more an asgardian. They do not need a weakling like you."

"Oh, then why does Freya ask for my apples every month?" Idun replied innocently.

"That's quite enough, little one, I've not come for you, only for those guests of yours."

"As long as they are my guests, the forest and myself will guard them, you will not harm them."

"That…I cannot guarantee." Arkana said and threw a fireball at Idun.

"Then I cannot guarantee that you will leave this forest alive." Idun merely flicked the fireball away. "You think you are so strong but you are only a pawn in their foolish games, you and the Valkeries. Freya will dispose of you should she wish it for she has no heart. You above all people should know that…what is your name again?"

"Don't you dare insult Freya or my mistresses, arrogant little goddess." Arkana said, "Remember my name, Arkana now."

"Idun? What's going on?" Iris, Chaos, Fenris and Loki stood outside in a row. Iris was rubbing her eyes, Chaos looked ready for battle, Fenris bit her lips and Loki stood to the side, gazing anywhere but the battle, blissfully indifferent.

"Get back into the building right now!" Idun snapped at them.

"What, we can't just wait there!" Iris argued.

"Oh ho, what fun, the spell won't work if they are not inside, am I correct?" Arkana laughed.

"…Leave this place, you are not welcome here." Idun said and drew out her blade.

"My, is that anyways to treat your superiors?"

"Superior?" Idun laughed, "Inferiors more like, you and your mistress."

"Do not insult my mistress." Arkana was mad now and ordered her giants to attack.

"It is not an insult, rather, do you way that your mistress is of higher rank than a goddess? Freya will not be happy to hear that, I should think." Idun flicked her hand and the giants exploded.

_Damn!_ Arkana thought to herself, _I underestimated her, even in human form on a new moon…she's that powerful. Aw crap, Zenobia is not going to let this go easily._

"Leave now, before I decided to end this once and for all." Idun pointed her sword at Arkana.

"…I'll be back, and next time, it won't be so easy." Arkana disappeared into the night.

"Oh My! Idun! I didn't think you were that powerful!" Iris exclaimed and ran to Idun.

"I was too blinded by my anger at the intrusion, forgive me." Idun smiled and shook her head.

"No! Not at all, you are so powerful and pretty, I wish I was just like you." Iris smiled.

"Iris, your speaking to a goddess…" Fenris said slowly.

"No Fenris, don't…" Idun laughed, "It's good to be treated as an equal."

_As an equal…_ Loki contemplated in his head, _Is that what having a friend is like?_ Loki looked up and was surprised to see that Idun was smiling at him, as if having read his mind. Loki looked away.

"Go and rest now, for you have a long and hard journey ahead of you." Idun started to walk into the rooms.

"Wait…" A shadow appeared, "Odin has a message for Idun."

"Yes?"

"Follow your heart, not Freya." The crow nodded at Idun.

"Tell Odin I will." Idun walked into her room.

_Follow my heart huh? _ Idun smiled. "Skuld, what do you think? Has this been intended for me all along?"

"Follow your heart, young one, not destiny."

"Then if this ends…I will be welcome in Valhalla again." Idun smiled. _I wonder, if this is the right course to follow? What would happen if I fail?_ Idun shook her head. _No, I mustn't doubt myself._

With that lasting thought, Idun fell into deep undisturbed slumber.

**The Next Day:**

"Hey Chaos," Idun walked up to the man with blazing red hair.

"Idun?"

"I have a favour to ask you."

"Yes, anything,"

"I wish to accompany you on your quest."

"Hmm?" Chaos looked at him.

"Why?" Iris asked.

"Because, I can never rest here, knowing that somewhere someone is confronting Freya, I despise her." Idun smiled good-naturedly.

"I accept," Chaos smiled and put an arm around Idun's shoulder, "Welcome to the team."

Idun looked at Loki, "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Hmph," Loki looked away, caught staring at Idun again.

_"Why do you insist on doing that?" _Loki heard the distinct voice of Idun inside his head, gently and innocently mocking him.

"_Doing what?"_ Loki thought back, knowing Idun will hear him.

_"Ignoring the world around you, are you afraid?"_ Idun's voice rang true into Loki's mind.

_"No, I simply do not understand human nature."_ Loki replied.

_"Really? Why that's too bad, I don't understand it either. But as long as you refuse to tune into the world, you will never understand." _Idun's laughing voice came back.

The heroes continued on their quest and walked out of Idun's forest towards the next destination. During the way, Idun collected some herbs and flowers to make healing potions and strength potions for them in the next village. During the next few days, whilst they stayed in inns, ate at restaurants and walked through villages. Idun and Loki would have these mind conversations, unknown to anyone else with them.

"_You are so strange sometimes,"_ Idun mocked.

_"How?"_

_"I don't know, your aura is so different, and not just the fact you're not human."_

_"Your aura is strange too, it seems to lure humans like moths to fire…at the same time repel them." _Loki said.

_"It is the gift of a goddess,"_ The goddess giggled.

_"Also, your aura grows with each passing day." _Loki rolled his eyes at Idun's last remark.

_"Well, the moon is growing also." _Idun laughed again.

_"Hmm?"_ Loki actually turned to look at Idun with a look of surprise.

"Hey, friend, what are you looking at?" Chaos asked.

"Nothing," Loki looked away but not before catching Idun's smile.

* * *

­­_Authors Note:_

**_Anti: _ **_Hey sorry if I messed up spelling of names and grammar, English isn't my strong point. Romance isn't happening so far but it's going to happen within the next one or two chapters so stay tuned! I hope you liked it_

_Please Review . Thx_

_-Anti_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Category: angst/romance**

**Summary: The gang travels to through a forest and meets a goddess.**

**Characters: The gang and oc**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok**

**Please excuse my horrible grammar… .**

* * *

"Alright! We're here!" Chaos stood in front of an inn with a satisfied expression.

"Um, Chaos, it appears we have a problem." Fenris nudged Chaos.

"What?"

"Insufficient Funds." Iris said.

"WHAT?" Chaos looked at Iris as if she had just sprouted another head.

"I said…INSUFFICIENT-"

"I heard you" Chaos turned away.

"I'll get money," Idun volunteered.

"How?"

"Healing," Idun pointed towards the hospital of the town and smiled. "I have heard that a plague has stuck this town a couple of weeks ago. There has still been no cure." Idun walked towards the hospital, "Give me ten minutes."

* * *

**Ten minutes later  
**

Two women walked out of the hospital whispering among themselves, "The woman is a gift from the gods!"

"She's a priestess!"

Idun walked out with a joyful expression and a bag full of money. "There's 6000 zeny in there, I hope that's enough."

"That's more than enough, thank you," Chaos said and walked into the inn.

"IDUN! That's incredible!!" Iris threw herself at Idun, "Now we can actually eat something edible instead of Chaos's cooking!"

"What's wrong with my cooking…?" Chaos glared at Iris.

"Well, besides the fact that it's black when it's supposed to be red and it tastes almost as bad as my mom's cough medicine…" Iris rolled her eyes.

"What?!?!" Chaos turned on Iris.

"Hey stop fighting…" Fenris said.

"Hey guy!" Another voice from across the inn called and a figure known as Lidia and her cat ran up to the group.

"Who is this?" Idun smiled.

"Oh, _her…_" Iris rolled her eyes, "Why, it's the petty thief otherwise known as Lidia."

"HEY, that's expert treasure hunter to you!"

"Uh-huh…" Idun looked taken aback.

"Don't ask," Fenris whispered.

"Alright," Idun smiled.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"I thought that Iris was too tired to fight," Idun sweatdropped.

"Apparently not," Fenris said.

"I wonder why this Lidia girl is always staring at Loki with a strange expression…?" Idun wondered out loud

"What?" Fenris looked at Lidia and sure enough, Lidia was staring googly eyed at Loki.

"Please stop staring at me, I've already asked you before," Loki said, "Why do you continue?"

"EH?" Lidia fell down.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Idun laughed, "Loki, I stand by what I've said before, you understand human nature less than I do even!"

"Hmph," Loki looked away and Idun, still shaking from laughter, grabbed a golden apple from her basket and bit into it to stop her mirth.

"That's…that's…an golden apple!" Lidia gasped.

"Yes?" Idun looked at Lidia in surprise, "I haven't introduced myself, I am Idun of the golden apples."

"You're…you're… a goddess?" Lidia was taken aback.

"Yes…"

_Tee hee, those golden apples, if legends are to be believed, must be priceless! _Lidia thought.

"If you are thinking about stealing my apples, don't" Idun looked at Lidia sternly. "It will only cost you an early grave, for a mortal touching my apples without permission will die painfully."

"…but…" Lidia stuttered and Iris laughed.

"Met your match, Lidia?"

"Why you!" Lidia and Iris' fight resumed.

"…" Idun looked to Loki, who turned away.

_Grr, who does she think she is? A goddess maybe but how dare she look at my prince like that!? _Lidia thought.

Idun yawned, "Well if no one needs me, I think I wish to explore the village a little more." Idun walked out gracefully and closed the door.

"I'm so glad Idun joined us, aren't you, Fenris?" Iris smiled at Fenris.

"Of course, she was a good friend of mine back on Asgard, although, she has changed." Fenris remarked. "The goddess of youth has become wise."

"She is stronger than she lets us believe," Loki said, staring at the door.

"Her asgardian state is much more than this, I wondered what happened in Asgard to make her come to Midgar like this, and assume a new body."

"It must be Freya," Chaos said.

"It is always Freya."

* * *

**Following Idun's walk…**

"I never thought this would take such a big toll on me…I must be unused to this travel…" Idun said out loud shaking his head.  
_Hmmm, a potions store…_ She entered the store and browsed the potions.

"Hello young lady, can I help you?" A middle aged buxom woman walked towards Idun.

"Hm, yes, do you have the potion of Vanir?"

"Yes, for 200 zeny." The woman took out a strange bubbling bottle, "newly brewed."

"I'll take it," Idun handed the woman some money from her own purse and walked back towards the inn. _It's going to be a full moon soon._

Upon entering the inn, Iris and Lidia were still fighting, Chaos looked like he had enough, Fenris was polishing her rod and Loki was staring into space.

"What a quaint little town this is." Idun exclaimed.

"Did you have fun?" Iris broke away from the fight.

"This town is very close knit, I don't think they welcome strangers much." Idun smiled.

"We'll be on our way by tomorrow," Fenris said.

"I've heard that the forest is big and harsh, I don't suppose we're going to come to upon another inn for a while."

"Aww, that's too bad," Iris complained.

"Lidia, are you coming with us?" Fenris asked politely.

"I suppose I have too, so you won't get killed." Lidia rolled her eyes.

"What? You'll only make that a greater possibility." Iris argued.

"Lidia, you have to mind your sticky fingers, elves live in that forest."

"Hmph, I can do that."

"Really..?" Iris rolled her eyes. _Hmm, it might be fun to see how she embarrasses herself with Loki…_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we please rest now? It has been a long day." Idun spoke up, her voice strong with authority.

"Yes, you're right, sleep would be advisable." Chaos flopped on the bed and laid down.

Everyone laid down and closed their eyes.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Iris we have to go," Chaos said to the girl currently stuffing her face with scrambled eggs.

"Chaos, but this might be the last time we taste actual food in weeks!" Iris argued clinging on to Chaos.

"We're trying to make time here!" Chaos stared at Iris.

"But Chaos…"

Idun noticed the expression in Fenris's eyes, _Balder_. She looked at Loki, who also noticed but said nothing and ignoring Lidia, then to Lidia who was busy drooling over Loki. "Well then!" Idun said brightly, "Let us continue!" They marched into the forest.

* * *

**Five hours later**

"Chaos, we've been through this place twice already." Loki informed the red-headed asgardian.

"Chaos, I'm HUNGRY!" Iris complained.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO FIGURE THIS OUT!" Chaos lost his temper.

"I think we should have lunch here, then, Chaos while you figure things out, for I believe everyone is hungry." Idun said cheerfully, retaining the smile that always stuck to her face.

"Sure," Chaos looked around from the cheerful face of Idun to the pleading eyes of Iris.

"Okay, we better get some wood, a fire going…and where are the supplies?" Fenris assumed authority.

"Right here," Idun said holding up a bag.

After half an hour, the food was cooked and everyone sat down to eat except for Chaos, who was still wondering around muttering angrily to himself. Iris called out to him, "Hey Chaos, come and eat!"

"SHUT UP IRIS!"

"We're lost," Lidia shook her head, "I knew I shouldn't have come with you guys."

"Well it's not like we asked you to stay!" Iris argued.

"Hm…." Loki said, "It appears we've got company."

"Elves, they mean no harm if we do not alarm them." Idun whispered smiling.

"_This travelling would be tedious to an assassin, no?"_

_"Sometimes tediousness turns out to be the best." _Loki replied.

_"Then we are at an agreement," _Idun giggled.

_"I suppose…what is so funny?"_He asked as Idun continued to giggle.

"_Are you always anti-social, Loki?" _Idun asked.

_"I only talk out of necessity."_

_"Why you don't talk at all!"_ Idun complained.

_"Because I do not think it necessary."_

_"Oh fie, why do you not talk for the pleasure of it?"_

_"The pleasure of talking?"_ Loki asked, confused.

_"No, silly! The pleasure of company! You must get lonely" _Idun said.

Idun never knew how close that hit home, for Loki would never admit it, but he would like someone talk to, just for the _pleasure of it_ as Idun so casually had put it. _What would it be like to have company? What would it be like to be…human? _Loki thought to himself.

"Well then! I think I've found the right track." Chaos said, coming back and helping himself to the food.

"Finally!" Iris smiled, "I'm so tired of walking around in circles."

"What…are you staring at?" Loki asked, catching Idun surveying him.

"I'm…not staring," Idun smiled and turned back to her food.

Iris observed the exchange between the smiling goddess and the quiet assassin, thinking to herself that a little romance in the group might be fun.

They started moving after Chaos finished his lunch and walked in semi-silence, (semi-silence meaning ignoring Iris and Lidia's fighting.) until sunset. They sat down and ate in silence, each of them too tired to speak and the people who weren't tired (Loki) were anti-social. They arrived at a clearing and decided to make camp for the night. Soon they managed to set up a shelter, firewood and have dinner cooking. (Dinner came from an unfortunate family of rabbits who just happened to run across the trail while Iris was hungry and mad)

"WATER!" Iris said.

"Hm?"

"I'm thirsty!"

"I'll go find a nearby stream to get water…" Idun got up and walked off.

"Loki, you'd better go with her, I don't think there's much water near here…there might be trouble." Iris had a weird gleam in her eyes.

"Hmph," Loki got up and followed Idun.

"Power of the eternal forest, show me the way to your tinkling river, A'rey!" Idun completed her spell and a thin yellow glowing line showed up on the floor, Idun smiled cheerfully as if they didn't just walk 40 miles (in circles). "I guess we just follow the line!"

"It would be advisable to hide our weapons, in case we come upon elves."

"Smart!" Idun touched her weapon and it disappeared.

They walked together in companionable silence for a while until a silvery waxing moon glittered over their heads guiding their way.

"I do wish they didn't have to choose a clearing so far away from the river." Idun signed still smiling.

"The river would only lead to the Elven village, a place where we will not be welcome."

"Oh fie," Idun shook her head slowly and continued on.

"We're here." Loki suddenly stopped and being in front of Idun, Idun fully crashed into him.

"Oof" Idun said, "You didn't have to stop so abruptly."

"My apologies…" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Idun took a jug and filled it with water. "Now I can finally go back and SLEEP!"

"Hmph," Loki started walking back and moving elegantly through the thick branches.

"Hey, wait up!" Idun in a hurry to catch up with Loki, tripped and fell over the branches. Loki spun around and fell as Idun fell on him. _What…?_

"This is awkward." They were in a very compromising position. His arms wrapped around Idun's waist and Idun's arms in his hair, legs wrapped around each other's. Their faces were just inches apart and Idun couldn't help but study the man's perfection. His deep green eyes and silky dark hair, his pale skin, the texture of new-bloomed rose. Loki was also awed by the perfection of this lady goddess, her blue-green eyes, like the depths of the ocean so soulful and alive, her onyx black hair that contrasted with her white albino skin. The smooth shape of her nose and the cherries of her lips.

"Oh…my…" Was the only sound that escaped from Idun's lips, her breath was soft, of cloves and honeysuckle. _Goddess's Breath_. Idun quickly got up and brushed the non-existent dirt from her costumes and blushed, picked up the jug of water, miraculously unspilled.

"We had better get back, in case they worry." Loki said, not showing his emotions.

"Yes, we had better," Idun started walking, caught Loki's wondering eyes and winked.


End file.
